Soundless knight
by emma221
Summary: After Kagome returns from the fudeal era she realises that things are not what they seem, after the help form her soundless knight Kagome is able to accept the changes that have occured.
1. Chapter 1

**Soundless Knights**

"INUYASHA" I yelled as I was running towards Naraku with my bow and arrows in my hand.

I quickly attached an arrow to the string and let it fly towards Naraku missing Inuyasha's cheek by a centimetre.

"Watch it Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder while trying to claw Naraku's hand off his throat.

"Sorry" I yelled back while getting another arrow ready, but before I could release the string, one of Naraku's tentacles had shot out from underneath me and took hold of my ankle. I dropped my bow and arrows and tried to stop my skirt falling down, while I hanged upside down in the air.

"KAGOME" I heard everyone yell and saw Sango reach for her boomerang intending to strike out at the tentacle which had a hold of me.

It felt like time had stopped as I watched a tentacle shoot out from behind Sango and strike her through the heart. Miroku leaped up and caught her before she could hit the ground. I couldn't move my eyes away; my sister by spirit had just been deadly injured.  
I saw the blood run down Sango's side and bleach Miroku's skin; all I could feel was pain at the death of my sister, my best friend the only thought that was going through my head was that someone should pay.

I closed my eyes and let the pain and power consume me. A felt a bright pink light surround, all I could hear was the silent cry from shippou and the wailing of Miroku. Then Naraku's evil cackle rose from the noise ringing in my ears. That was all I could hear as I pushed the power forward and aimed straight at Naraku's heart.

I let all the power that I held in my tiny frame go to destroy this one person who had ruined more lives than then the devil.

I watched the pink light consume Naraku before destroying him for all eternity, and then I heard a high buzzing ring in my ears. I fell to the ground clutching my head, willing to go away, I opened my eyes and saw things were starting to go blurry. I felt two strong arms wrap around, I looked up and saw to golden eyes before succumbing to the darkness.

OKAY I know its shot but I promise the second chapter is going to be way longer you just have to wait so please be patient and for those who have read my other stories don't bother waiting for more chapters cause I can't think of nay because they suck hope everyone has a nice read and don't forget R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_Kagome's thoughts  
_"People talking"  
'people talking through their minds'

**You will names in this chapter that you might think should not be there please do not send me messages saying I have made a mistake because it's not. All the names are meant to be in this chapter and if you want to find out why well you are just going to have to wait until further chapters arrive.**

* * *

(A cooking to the first person who can guess whose point of view this is lol)  
A dark figure stood in the corner of the room just watching the raven haired girl sleep on and bed and waited, as if expecting something to happen any moment.

Another figure walked through the door, there was something different about this one he didn't seem to hold the same power of command the other one had but you knew not to mess with both for they both stood tall and proud.

"How is she?" the second one asked quietly as if he would wake her up

"She is fine" the mysterious figure replied starring at the bed, his eyes unreadable.

The second figure fell silent and gazed at the floor before getting his wits about him and leaving the room in peace.

The first figure watched him go with a worried glance before his mask of indifference was back in place. He moved closer to the bed until his was a hand's stretch away.

He slowly and tenderly moved a troublesome lock of hair out of her face before cupping it in his oversized palm. The dark figure slowly turned around and left the room to get on with the day knowing that someone else was coming to take over his shift for the day.

* * *

I could feel my chest rising and falling; breathe in breathe out. I could feel the slight scratch of the bed sheets and the firmness of the pillows, but what really surprised me was how bright it truly seemed behind my eyelids.

I slowly opened them squinting at the same time trying to reduce the light  
"Too much light" I try and say quietly but could not hear myself say it, maybe I didn't say it loud enough.

I try again but before I could I see my mother's face come in to view.  
"Mum" I gasped I could see her lips moving saying me name, I start to get scared, my eyes start to clouds over.  
"Mum, what's going on WHY CAN'T I HEAR!" I am yelling before the sentence is finished hoping that will make it all better, but it doesn't I just get more scared and start pinching myself hoping it's just a horrible nightmare.

My mother's face disappears from my view and is replaced by a guy with long black hair and purple eyes. One name jumps into my head  
"Miroku" I stop thrashing and look into his eyes and they stare right back as if searching deep inside me, where even I couldn't see.  
_How can this be, surly this cannot be the same Miroku from the feudal era it had to be a descendant?_

Then the memories returned full force, Naraku was gone, but so was Sango and now it looks like my hearing as well. Then I let all go no matter how hard I tried I could not stop the tears that flowed down my fare skin.

My mother quickly sat on the bed and enfolded me in her arms, then I could feel more people coming into the room from the vibrations that travelled up onto the bed, I peeked out from my mother's protective arms and gasped.

There standing at the front was  
"Inuyasha" I gasped

He quickly moved forward and surrounded me in a hug. I clung tightly to him. _How could this be, I had destroyed Naraku how could Inuyasha still be here._ _What was going on, why was this happening to me_. And Just before I stressed myself anymore I felt a calming presence fall over me and a voice in my head  
'Calm down young one!' the voice ordered  
'who are you?' I asked to my head  
'I shall tell you when the time is right but for now sleep and do not dwell on the past, everything shall be revealed in due time'

The voice slowly faded but the presence was still there protecting me, I leaned away from Inuyasha, slowly putting my head on the pillow and just as I was about to fall asleep, I saw Golden eyes and silver hair... no it couldn't be Sesshomaru was here as well. But for some reason, this didn't really surprise Kagome as much as seeing Inuyasha did.

* * *

Group talking...

As soon as Kagome was asleep and settled, the group walked into a room that was connected by one door. Souta lead his mother to the couch, while Sango went into the kitchen and made her a hot cup of tea.

"I can't believe it, my baby never to hear again" Mio sobbed into her hands.

Inuyasha stood in the corner uncomfortable trying to find something, anything that could distract him from the weeping woman.

Sango came over and gave the water to Mio (if you haven't figured it out Mio is the name I am giving Kagome's mother) and sat on the opposite side of her.

"I'm sure it's going to be ok, Kagome has always been strong, she not going to let not being able to hear bother her. You watch Kagome will rise to be stronger and better than anyone you'll ever meet" Every one fell silent at the end lost in their own thoughts.

All but one jumped in the room as they heard a knock at the door.

"Ah, Doctor Miroku, please come in." As Miroku walked in Sango gracefully walked away from the couch and into her husband's arms.

"Sorry to bother you all, but I must know if you would like to keep Kagome here or take her back home and to try and adapt to the new circumstances?"

"We will take her home!" Sesshomaru said forcefully leaving no room to argue.

"Ok, I thought that would have been the choice so I brought the paper work with me.

Just sign here, here and here"

Sesshomaru sorted out all the paper work before turning to Mio "She will remain with you until she has gotten used to my presence and the ordeal of all this, then she will return to me. No one shall ever speak to her about what is going on, not before I have a chance to tell her. Do you understand?"

Everyone just nodded their head, while Mio looked to Miroku "When can we take her home?"

She will have to stay here just for the night to make sure there are no complications and then if everything goes to plan she should be home by tomorrow"

Everyone gave a low sigh at that, to finally have Kagome home and awake was a dream come true to all of them.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there and wait until I at least get three reviews otherwise I will not update, so please I am really enjoying this story so please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Woot yea three chapters I'm on a roll Please R&R

Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own this plot

_**dreams**__  
Kagome's thoughts  
_"People talking"  
'people talking through their minds'

* * *

_**Kagome looked around her and saw that she was in a beautiful garden, completely surrounded by roses and lilies. She walked further into the garden feeling at peace and relaxed, as she explored further she saw a little koi pond. **_

_**She sat against the tree and looked down into the pond, As she kept looking her vision become a bit blurry then suddenly the face of Sesshomaru appeared in the water.**_

_**Kagome jumped and looked around her but nothing was there. She looked back into the water and his face was gone.**_

"_**It's ok you're not going insane" A voice from above said in a soft and calming voice. Kagome however still jumped and looked up and there sat on one of the low branches a small snow white dog looking at her.**_

_**This can't be. I really have lost it, seeing Sesshomaru's face in the water and now a thinking I heard a talking dog Kagome ranted in her head  
"Well, it's not so bad, I am talking" the dog said while jumping down "but I'm afraid you imagined the face, you see a face will appear in the pond of enlightment of the person that you are connected to and are most fond of.**_

_**Kagome was speechless, how in the world could the dog understand her and why in the world would she be fond of Sesshomaru, he tried to kill her and Inuyasha multiple times. "Wait who are you, what are you?'" Kagome asked completely confused with her dream. **_

"_**For mow the only name I am able to give you is Shan and as you can see I am a rare snow white inu and I have been sent here to help and guide you through this difficult time." Shan replied before sitting back down.**_

_**Kagome looked at Shan, then her face turned from surprise to suspicious "who sent you?"**_

"_**I'm afraid I am not at liberty to say. However in due time everything will be revealed, but for now I must go but I leave you with this" at this Shan climbed back up the tree and brought down a necklace that was covered in blue with an owl in the middle **_

"_**What is it?" Kagome asked looking at with interest**_

"_**This necklace will help you with your problem, as long as you have it on, however there might be some changes as well." Shan replied, his voice going softer near the end.**_

"_**What... what will it do to me?" Kagome asked nervously**_

"_**I'm afraid you will just have to wait and see, but that will only happen if you wish to use it. It's your choice, but I would recommend it."**_

_**After that Kagome looked at the necklace and when she looked back up the dog was gone.**_

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to the bright light shining through the gap of the curtains, _what a strange dream but it felt so real_

She looked around the room and she found herself in and realised she was home in her own bedroom. She kept looking around to burn the image in her head and as she looked to her night stand she saw the necklace that Shan had given to her.

She carefully picked the necklace up and closed her eyes and said a prayer before putting the necklace around her neck.  
Kagome felt a slight glow surround her and knew that the changes were happening. Even though she was terrified of what might happen she was also excited to see what would happen.

Before she knew it the transformation had stopped she slowly opened her eyes and realised she could only see shadows of objects everything was in beautiful blues and greens but it was quite blurry that you couldn't make out a clear picture. She quickly ran to her mirror to see if she could see any of the changes and gasped at what the shadow looked like.

Kagome was now 6ft 2 and had ravened black hair that went down to her butt and she had the shape of dog ears on top of her head.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do so she tried to take the necklace off, she stood there for a good five minutes pulling and tugging before she heard Shans voice,  
'leave it alone, the only person who can take it off is your one true love, you must find him Kagome before the transformation is complete'  
"What do mean?" Kagome asked out loud  
'I mean the longer you are not connected with your love the more chance you have of turning into an inu'  
"WHAT! You tricked me; you said there were only going to be slight changes, and NOW you tell me I'll be changed in to a Dog!" Kagome yelled in to the room

'I didn't know until you had already put the necklace on ok'

"Kagome... Kagome are you ok?" Mio called from the other side of the door slowly opening it

Then Kagome froze, she could hear, she could hear her mother voice. Quickly without thinking Kagome wrenched open the door the rest of the war and hugged her mother with so much strength and emotion.

"Mum, I can hear you, I can hear you" Kagome kept repeating while sobbing into her shoulder

Mio finally comprehending what Kagome was saying also returned Kagome's hug and they both sobbed together falling to the floor.

Grandpa and Souta both found them like that wrapped in each other's arms  
"What Mio what's wrong?" Grandpa asked extremely worried

"Nothing grandpa, nothing's wrong" Kagome replied Grandpa looked at her for a second like she had grown a second head before jumping with joy with energy she didn't know he possessed and wrapped them both in a big hug.

After a lot of tears and hugs, the small family had finally moved to sit in the dining room.

"So Kagome what happened?" Mio asked while setting a cup hot chocolate in front of her.

"Well last night I had a strange dream, a rare white dog showed up and told me some things and before he left he gave me the necklace and told me if I did choose to put it on that there will be some slight changes, however it wasn't until I had put it on did Shan know that if I don't find my one true love, I will turn into an Inu forever.

And I can only see shadows of people and objects; it is a side effect from the being able to hear."

Kagome softly finished her speech which ended in a pregnant silence but because she was too busy looking at her hand she missed the knowing looks the other three in the room shared.

Mio looked at her daughter and saw the misery etched in her young face and knew there was only going to be one way to cheer her up

"Kagome, what do you say to throwing a welcome back party for your friends from the feudal era"

"I'm not sure mom" Kagome said hesitantly, "I don't really have anything to wear"

"That's why you put on a hat like Inuyasha did, and then we go and spend some money"

"Kagome's face brightened up and quickly went to her room to try and get changed...

* * *

That weekend Kagome's spirits had greatly increased she had brought so many new clothes she wasn't sure she was going to be able to wear them all. She sat at the kitchen counter talking to her mother about the party that will be held that night when they heard the door bell rang,  
"I wonder who that could be?" Mio said to herself with a glazed over look, before putting down the spoon and going to the door.

Kagome heard her mother open the door, and then heard excitement in her voice. Kagome sat patiently until her mother Came back into the Kitchen and saw a shadow following behind.

Kagome became really nervous _Why is mum inviting someone in, I haven't had time to put my hat on_ Kagome started panicking before she felt a calming sensation cover her and then quickly put up a barrier to mask her appearance.

"Kagome are you ok?" her mother asked standing right in front of her  
"Yea, I'm ok, who's your friend?" She asked quietly squinting at the bright light that was coming of this stranger, but the strange thing was it wasn't blue like everyone else it was a deep red colour.

"I'm taken aback Miko, I thought you would have felt my presence as soon as I went through the barrier!" The voice of Sesshomaru said with humour in his tone.

"Well in case you haven't noticed I've been a bit preoccupied trying to hide some markings and trying to see. Hang on, why are you here and not Inuyasha?" She asked cocking her head to the side

"I've have came to investigate a few things and answer any questions you might have on behalf of everyone. I do believe your mother has told you nothing!" Sesshomaru stated in his own arrogant way.

"What exactly have you come to investigate?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"I have heard about what happened when you put that necklace on; I am here to see how much of you have changed and to see if we are able to help in any way."

Kagome thought it over for awhile before she nodded and dropped her illusion to show that she now had a tale and the markings had spread further down her body intertwining her waist and all the way down her fingers.

"It's moving quicker then I thought it would" Sesshomaru said quietly

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, worry written all over her face.

"It's going to be ok Kagome we, will sort this out. I promise you, you won't turn in to an inu!" Mio said enveloping her daughter in a hug while giving Sesshomaru a dirty look for upsetting her daughter.

Sesshomaru stood not knowing what to do, so he did what came naturally, he sent some of his yokai out to try and calm Kagome down.

Kagome felt a calming presence hover around her and knew that it was Sesshomaru, but why would he try and help her. She looked up at him "thank you" she whispered softly so only Sesshomaru would hear. Sesshomaru nodded his head back at her.

"Come on Kagome lets go get you ready for your party tonight." Mio said helping her up and leading her towards her bedroom. "Just make yourself at home Sesshomaru, while we girls get ready."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before sitting down to watch the T.V.

* * *

Four hours later Kagome and Mio had finally finished getting dressed. Kagome came out in a sparkling blue dress which hugged her curves and flowed down on the ground, while Mio came out in a peach coloured dress which stopped just below the knees.

Sesshomaru stood up as soon as they came out and only had eyes for Kagome. Kagome watched him walk closer before he stopped right in front of her and kissed the back of her hand "Welcome back, Miko" Sesshomaru said not realising he hadn't let go of her hand.

Kagome blushed and thanked him quietly, not sure what else she was supposed to do.

Kagome was startled when she heard the door bell ring and Mio went to answer it.

Two seconds later Inuyasha came blundering into the dining room while Sesshomaru moved into the corner of the room just watching her and making sure nothing was going to happen "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled while spinning her around.

"Inuyasha" Kagome laughed while giving him a hug back.

After they calmed down and Inuyasha was standing beside Kagome, Kagome noticed a young woman who was a neko demon by the feel of it and saw two young children hiding behind her skirt.

"So Inuyasha who do I have the pleasure in meeting?" Kagome asked sounding braver then she felt

"Umm Kagome I have some news" Inuyasha said nervously

"Kagome feeling his nerves laid a comforting hand on his arm, what is it?" She asked softly

"Well... umm... I sort of got a mate and we have three children"

Inuyasha looked at his face waiting for a reaction from Kagome

"Really! Oh wow" Kagome said excitedly making her powers surround the three guest in a comforting embrace.

Inuyasha stood there mouth wide open, He couldn't believe Kagome wasn't upset, Kagome could feel the confusion coming out of Inuyasha

She faced Inuyasha before giving him a bone crushing arm "I'm not upset, I'm really happy you were able to find happiness and love that you deserve" they stood there a little bit longer before Kagome decided to break the silence. "So are you going to introduce me to your family or do I have to do it myself" Kagome said smiling

Inuyasha quickly lead Kagome over to his wife, "Kagome this is Kaiya my mate and these are our two boys, Kiyoshi and Mamoru. Family this is the great and honourable Kagome Higarashi" Inuyasha finished while making Kagome blush.

"Welcome to my home, and I hope that we become good friends" Kagome said while giving a little bow

Kaiya walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug, "I've heard so much about you from my husband, I too hope that we can become good friends" She said while kissing both of Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome lead them outside towards the dining chairs when she felt an aura that she believed she would never feel again, Kagome quickly turned around using her miko powers to find this strange aura. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw an orange light and before she knew it she was wrapped in a pair of two very strong arms and being twirled around again.

"Hello mother" Shippou grinned hugging her again

"Shippou" Kagome gasped out before entwining her arms around her adopted son.

"Mom, I have someone you might want to meet" Shippou said placing her feet back down on the ground and leading her towards the front yard.

There she saw a shadow of a girl climbing out of a car; she sent out her powers again to find it was none other than...

* * *

**I think I will save it here hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me quite a while to think of what I might do, so yes I know some bits a quite boring but please be nice and give me constructive criticism, no ones that are like "Oh this was boring you should make it interesting" That doesn't help anyone!**

**Well Bye for now and R&R**


End file.
